The Most Beautiful Sound
by samanthat945
Summary: Hermione and a surprising someone share a moment.


Disclaimer: Not my circus, I'm just directing the performers. I'm not even paid.

The Most Beautiful Sound

Sweating and exhausted, Hermione lay back on her pillows. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at her husband, who happened to also be breathing heavy. Their eyes met over the pale green blanket. In an instant, Hermione was swept into the memories of what had brought her to be lying on this bed sharing one of the most amazing moments with this very unexpected man.

_Seven years after the final battle and Hermione Granger had had it! She had dedicated her life to helping rebuild the wizarding society of the UK. Looking to the future, the petite witch had spent a year following the final battle, working on Hogwarts. Then she had returned to finish her education, receiving the second highest NEWT scores in the history of the school. But that was no surprise to anyone._

_ Fresh faced and filled with visions of change, Hermione stormed the Ministry. With loads of research and reams of parchment, she began to fight for the rights of the down trodden. It had taken her two years of mucking through the backwards politics of the Ministry of Magic for the dreams to stagnate. And she accepted a position in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. It took another three years of long days, no vacations, and a constant stream of bureaucratic crap, for Hermione to be fed up. She marched into Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magics, office. Dropping her entire case load onto his desk, she screamed through gritted teeth. Then she stomped into his fireplace, having grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it down and shouted "Grimmauld Place"._

_ After hiding in Harry and Luna's spare room for two weeks, the witch had made a decision. She was leaving the UK. Not knowing where to go, it was Harry's wife, Luna, who suggested she travel until she found a place that made her happy. It struck her as the best plan, which was a surprise since she was never spontaneous. And that had found her in Australia, six months later, watching a rugby match. The thing that really made her watch was the name of the star for the Melbourne team. Greg Goyle was really good but didn't seem to preen in the limelight(unlike a certain red headed ex-boyfriend who shall remain nameless). And that was what prompted the brunette to find the locker room after the match._

_ Hermione had to make an effort not to stare open mouthed as the extremely fit and ruggedly handsome Goyle left the locker room. Mouth watering was the only way she could describe him. But she was not as surprised to see him as he was to realize who the tiny witch was. The funny thing was that they hit it off right away. It took a month and a day for them to move in together. They eloped two months later. The Goyles were the happiest of unlikely couples._

_ Hermione and Greg went back to London to meet the Potter's first baby a year after Hermione left. That sparked a volley of visits between the Potters and the Goyles. But it became obvious that the relaxed climate and anonymity of Australian life was better than the constant barrage of media and expectations back home. Harry and Luna pulled up roots and moved to Melbourne. Life was good!_

_ On the second anniversary of the Goyle's marriage, Greg was elated to learn that he was to become a father. He had never dreamed his life could get any better! Though it had been a bit of a difficult pregnancy, due to extreme mourning sickness for the first five months, the last four were like a dream. They spent that time getting their home ready for the blessed event._

"My-my, are you okay?"

Hermione blinked as she came back to the present. She had been staring at her husband as he held their brand new baby boy in his arms. Locking eyes with him she didn't notice as the mid-witch got her cleaned and settled in bed. "I'm... just so happy." she sighed at him.

Greg gently lowered himself to the side of their bed, making sure he didn't jostle the tiny bundle in his arms. Said bundle began to make snuffling noises. Smiling wide, the big man turned toward the love of his life, "I think our son is wanting his mum, darl." and he carefully passed their child to her.

A great sigh escaped Hermione as her baby latched on with very little difficulty. The physical and emotional feelings flooded her as she gazed at the tiny life in her arms. Overwhelming love welled up and she began to cry. "Well, little Brighton John Goyle, your mummy and daddy love you so much." she turned to look at her husband, "And I love you, Gregory Brighton Goyle. Thank you for sharing this life with me."

"And I love you, Hermione Jean Goyle." he tenderly kissed her lips. When he drew back, he chuckled. "Harry was right." at his wife's puzzled look he explained, "He said that the first cry of our baby would be the most beautiful sound I'd ever hear. And it was."

And they lived as happily ever after as they possibly could.


End file.
